Así, nos conocimos
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Así, nos conocimos…De repente. De casualidades de la vida… [Historia original/Relato]


**Summary:** Así, nos conocimos…De repente. De casualidades de la vida…

* * *

 **Así, nos conocimos**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las veces que regreso a casa caminando, después de un viaje largo en el colectivo, pensaba que alguna persona que se cruzara en mi camino fueras tú.

« _Sí, sigo pensando en ti, un poco.»_

Admito que te extraño y de las pocas veces que te vi, tenía esa sensación incomoda que podría molestarte en tu momento: porque estabas con otra chica.

La brisa fresca golpea en mi rostro pálido que aun así tiene un tono más colorado por el frio, hace que mi cabello moreno y enrulado bailara con el viento. Me acomodo los guantes bordo que había recortado en las partes de los dedos y froto mis palmas tapadas para que se calienten, subo unos centímetros más el cierre de mi campera azul marino ya que había olvidado mi bufanda en la casa de una amiga. Mis orbes cafés oscuros ponían atención mirando ambos lados antes cruzar la calle para proseguir con la caminata, ya faltaba poco para que llegue a casa.

Es cierto, no me corresponde meterme en tu camino, Damián: porque tienes todo tu derecho en salir con otras personas, también debería pensar en salir con alguien.

 _«Aunque es una lástima…_

… _Porque quería salir contigo»_

 _« ¿Sabes?_ _»_ Todavía recuerdo como nos conocimos, aceptando una solicitud de amistad. Al principio dudaba de aceptarlo porque no lo conocía y existían riesgos con estos tipos de redes sociales que ya son común, supongo. Cuando vi la biografía y el muro de perfil ahí fue cuando sospechaba que quizás podría ser algo falso pero después te acepte. Sin embargo, lo que no me quedaba claro es que vienes de otro mundo, para mí. Siendo más exacta, Damián tiene un buen físico. « _No exagero_ » Va al gimnasio tres veces a la semana, a pesar que no es de comer muy sano; su apariencia tiene cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, tiene un poco de masa muscular pero tampoco son como otros que exageran y que están en su mundo de narcisismo; él es un poco diferente a lo que imaginaba, estudia en la universidad, lee comics, ve películas animadas y ve series, entre otras cosas como si se tratara de un friki más. Es seguro de sí mismo, carismático, romántico, con un buen sentido del humor y amistoso. Alguien que tiene un corazón humilde y que llama la atención con su intelecto.

 _« ¡Tengo que estar soñando!»_

Otras chicas superficiales se babearían por cómo es físicamente, en vez de conocerlo mejor. Que solo buscarían dormir con él para quizás olvidarse al día siguiente.

En mi caso, soy todo lo contrario de él. Gordita pero con un cuerpo en término medio, ni tan gorda, ni tan flaca porque panza había un poco de más que cada día trata de bajar de peso y que a veces rompe su propia dieta, que no soy alguien de maquillarse porque me gusta mostrarme de manera natural. Teniendo un carácter malhumorado dependiendo de mis días, bastante optimista pero también existiendo aquellos días donde mi moral baja hasta estar depresiva o triste olvidando las razones, sobre mí sentido del humor no es mi fuerte pero digo lo necesario o en los momentos oportunos para sacarle una sonrisa a mí entorno; una chica que no tiene muchas amistades, que no soporta las discusiones, también que se siente rechazada por la sociedad… Le gustan los animales, no es alguien romántica pero trata de ser, tampoco es capaz de verse frecuente al espejo…Solo es humilde de corazón, con intelecto.

Por eso me refiero que para mí, Damián viene de otro mundo. « _¿Qué hace un chico como él, hablando con una chica como yo?_ » Siempre creí que la clase de chicos solo se acercaban a las mujeres superficiales y bastante bonitas, incluso físicamente, también a un entorno más engreído o creído. En mi experiencia como la chica _invisible_ me he cruzado con amistades que no son así…

« _Lo veía algo surrealista_ »

Y, eso que me han humillado varias veces en confesarme a chicos de la secundaria. Aunque terminaba siendo rechazada después.

Él comenzó hablarme de la nada, lo único que hice es seguir la conversación. Hasta que a lo largo de los meses hablamos más de nuestros gustos o algunas preferencias, por lo que encontramos ciertas cosas en común, pero seguía viéndolo como un opuesto a mí. No me enamoré de su lado superficial, quería conocerlo más porque fue lo único que me importaba…Buscar la razón para que termine hablando con una chica como _yo._ Lejana a otras con las que puede dialogar.

Lo quería mucho y _ahora,_ lo sigo queriendo a pesar de una pared que nos separa.

«… _Que alguien nos separa.»_

Cuando el día de vernos cara a cara había llegado, quedamos en reunirnos después de la universidad. Con respecto a la distancia, mi ciudad estaba a una hora de viaje del suyo, siendo en colectivo. Sin embargo, mi universidad era una de las tantas que había en su ciudad, así que el cine al que acordamos ir no quedaba muy lejos del centro.

Recuerdo bien aquel día, estaba tan nerviosa que claramente lo sentía por el latido de mi corazón. Después de tantas conversaciones a lo largo de la madrugada, al fin iba a conocer a mi mejor amigo, sobre todo en persona. Creo que estaba tan emocionada que llegue unos minutos antes y él parecía estar atrasado un poco, no quería creer que me había dejado plantada porque eso ya me sucedió antes con una amiga y no es linda esa sensación de sentirse olvidada. « _No fue así»_. En ese momento veo que un chico se me acercaba y ahí me recordé de su imagen, no era mentira…No estaba soñando, tampoco era una causa de mi imaginación, _fue_ tan real cuando nos saludamos.

Nuevamente presto atención a mi realidad. Del otro lado de la vereda, veo que un chico cruza la calle al lado de su pareja. De pronto, miró dos veces a la misma persona que pasa a mi lado; por unos segundos, creí que tenía sus rasgos pero no era _él_ , creo que estaba pensando demasiado en Damián. Nuestra historia fue un poco compleja que trato de resumir con las palabras necesarias…

― _Eres una buena chica, que no tengas novio significa que tu no quisiste. No mientas en eso ―_ Mi mente había sacado capturas de Damián: videos, fotos, incluso grabando su propia voz.

A lo largo de nuestra amistad, fue parte de un apoyo moral que siempre me reanimaba en charlar con él; no puedo olvidar, aquellos días que nos juntábamos para comer en la plaza. Hablando sobre la universidad, aunque él estudiaba en otra pero conocía al que iba, también conversando un poco más para conocernos mejor.

― _Wao, no puedo creer que tengamos algo en común._

― _Lo mismo digo, Damián._

Cuando recuerdo estas situaciones que he vivido con él, me hace sentir mejor, como que no me siento rechazada; una agradable y tierna persona. Sonreí de lado, mostrando una mirada perdida en mi pequeña casa de los recuerdos, ahora lo extraño y se lo he dicho siendo su amiga.

 _«Aunque una parte de mí, no quiso romper nuestra amistad. Tampoco me quería enamorar, para no sufrir de nuevo…»_

Me puse seria al llegar a casa, porque tras entrar no encontré a nadie y solo una nota donde mis padres me informaban que se iban a la casa de un tío. Sonreí con melancolía porque recordé otra situación, cuando chateamos por el celular.

― _¿Estas celosa?_

― _Sí. Pero no te preocupes, se me va pasar._

― _¿Acaso yo te gusto?_

― _Sí, pero…Puede ser pasajero._

 _«Me odie a mí misma»_

No tenía mucho que decirle en ese momento, pero quizás era un gusto pasajero, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad o lo poco que llevábamos siendo amigos y _tonta_ de mí, que se sintió flechada conociendo a un chico así, tan casualmente por sorpresas de la vida…No me quería enamorar tan rápido, no quería sufrir por perderlo tampoco no quería sentirme rechazada, otra vez. De que toda la historia se repita de nuevo.

Él no me respondió, tampoco me hablo respecto a esa inusual confesión. Supongo porque apenas estábamos siendo amigos y desde mi punto de vista, sentía que me enamoré rápido o tal vez, fui débil.

« _No lo sé, porque me gustaba pero mi mente me lo negaba y así sucesivamente entré a ese conflicto interno del cual no podía salir_ »

Después de que pasaron dos o tres meses sin hablarnos. Un comentario nuevo de su parte me rompe el corazón.

― _Perdón que no hablamos hace mucho, pero he estado saliendo con alguien, últimamente._

― _¡Oh! Que bien, me alegro por ti, Damián―_

 _« ¡Oh!, que estúpida idiota eres… Lo amas, sigues negando que todo es pasajero, no quieres aceptar que te enamoraste de él»_

Ese día, me di cuenta que un muro nos dividía más y más, cada vez te tenía más lejos de mí. No quería interferir en su noviazgo, así que me aleje después de esa conversación. Hubiera luchado por él, pero no quería obligarlo a que se enamore de mí, lo conservaría como un mejor amigo cercano que me ayudo subir mi autoestima; cambiando un poco mi rutina.

 _«Tuve que dejarlo ir…»_

Cuando me adentré hacia mi habitación en pleno silencio y con pocas luces encendidas, me anime para sacar mi celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones grises, me quede unos minutos grabando mi voz para enviarle el siguiente mensaje a _esa_ persona:

― _Te amo, Damián. Pero no eres mío._

Mi voz se quebraba en admitir algo así, después de ser tan dura conmigo misma y fría en algunos aspectos pero aunque no demostraba mucho cariño, a Damián lo amaba pero no quería caer tan rápido al rechazo. Puedo pensar que nuestros roles se pueden cambiar en algún momento.

 _«A pesar que me siga gustando, y lo sabe. Algún día podríamos estar juntos ¿Quién sabe? Pero por el momento, nos queremos como amigos. En mi caso, como un amor platónico.»_

Por casualidades de la vida me encontré con alguien, diferente. Así, nos conocimos y así nos vamos a quedar, _por ahora…_

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Quería agregar un detalle, digamos que con este relato me inspiré en una situación real de una conocida. Si confunde un poco la historia o el relato, diganmelo en los comentarios. Veré que puedo editar._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
